Both the white and yolk of an egg are rich in nutrients (e.g., proteins, vitamins and minerals), with the yolk also containing cholesterol, fat soluble vitamins, and essential fatty acids. Eggs are a very good source of inexpensive, high quality protein. More than half the protein of an egg is found in the egg white along with vitamin B2 and lower amounts of fat and cholesterol than the yolk. The whites are rich sources of selenium, vitamin D, B6, B12 and minerals such as zinc, iron and copper. Egg yolks contain more calories and fat. They are the source of cholesterol, fat soluble vitamins A, D, E and K and lecithin.
However, it is well known that some characteristics of egg and egg products are often cause for concern, and otherwise impede the ability for some people to consume food products having egg products therein. For example, many individuals may be unable to, or would prefer not to consume egg products due to health issues like egg allergies or high cholesterol. Other concerns with consuming egg are associated with culinary preferences (such as, a vegetarian or vegan diet), use of antibiotics and hormones during poultry production, and diseases associated with poultry (such as, for example, bird flu). Additionally, the high cost and/or cost fluctuations in the price of eggs and the contamination of salmonella carried by eggs have also been a concern of food manufacturers. Therefore, there is a need in the art to reduce or eliminate the content of egg and/or egg-based products in some food products to address these concerns.